1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to fine wires or tapes that will behave as superconductors at temperatures above 70.degree. K.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally the YBa.sub.2 Cu.sub.3 O.sub.6+x superconductor is made by well known ceramic processing method. This conventional method involves grinding yttrium oxide, barium carbonate and copper oxide. This mixture is calcined between 800.degree.-1050.degree. C. The powders after ball milling and mixing are sintered to compact at temperatures in the range 800.degree.-1050.degree. C. followed by annealing at about 400.degree.-600.degree. C. Although the final ceramic shows a sharp superconducting transition at about 85.degree.-90.degree. K., these materials are very hard and brittle. As a result, these materials are very difficult for the rolling operation.
This invention yields a reliable superconductor product as set out below, and in particular improves the superconducting transition temperature and also the ductility of the ceramic.